


友达以上，恋人未满

by Kylin_estallena



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_estallena/pseuds/Kylin_estallena





	友达以上，恋人未满

蔡徐坤和王子异是同在一个班的好朋友，两个人虽然都是帅哥但风格完全不同。

 

蔡徐坤是别人难以靠近的高岭之花型，平常专业课都要坐在第一排认认真真地做笔记，回回考试都要争着考专业第一，国家奖学金都拿了无数次的人。

 

但王子异却相比较蔡徐坤更是学校里面的风云人物，他是街舞社的社长，篮球打得也好，人长得帅，肩膀宽厚，阳光爱笑，不知道是多少女孩子的青春。

 

但不知道这两个人是怎么凑到一起的，王子异大多数时候都凑在蔡徐坤身边，所以他们俩不光有各自的女友粉，还有一帮神神叨叨私下写文相互传阅的CP粉。

 

“好朋友我当然要照顾。”别人问起王子异和蔡徐坤的关系时王子异如是回答，蔡徐坤这时候正好抱着一叠材料路过，斜了王子异一眼继续往前走，王子异便追上他，把他手里的材料接过一大半，轻声问他想吃什么。

 

CP粉们简单将这种关系概括为友达以上，恋人未满。

 

两个人真正关系如何，也只有他们俩自己才清楚了。王子异上课的时候坐在蔡徐坤的左边，趁没人注意的时候，就用小拇指去勾蔡徐坤的小拇指，而蔡徐坤也没有拒绝，任他在桌子的遮挡下勾住他的小拇指，甚至还用食指去刮蹭王子异的手背。

 

两个人之间的情愫，其实连他们自己也说不清。后来转机发生在一个普通的夜晚。王子异寝室的几个男生，推推搡搡地，其中一个建议今晚一起看AV。王子异多多少少觉得有些尴尬，他便推说要去找蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤今晚一个人再寝室，怕他害怕。这话倒是也没撒谎，蔡徐坤的舍友今天确实都各自回家了。

 

王子异的舍友调笑他，知道的你们俩是好朋友，不知道的以为他是你媳妇儿呢！换来一寝室的哈哈大笑和王子异的面红耳赤。

 

他敲响蔡徐坤的门时，蔡徐坤似乎刚洗完澡，围着浴巾出来给他开门，有些讶异地问到，“你怎么来了？”他身上被蒸汽熏得粉红，乳尖因为一下子沾到冷空气挺了起来。王子异试图把视线收回来，但却忍不住顺着水珠往下滑落的路线看去，水珠顺着他白嫩的皮肤一路向下滑落，最后隐没在浴巾里。

 

王子异吞了一口口水。

 

他一边往里进一边和蔡徐坤说话，“哦，他们一起看AV，我觉得尴尬就找你来了。”蔡徐坤眨了眨眼睛，“那异哥应该跟他们一起看好比比谁的大时间还长呀。”他眯起眼冲王子异笑，只有在他调侃王子异的的时候，他才会叫他异哥，也只有在他们俩单独在一起的时候，他才会表现得像只诡计多端的小狐狸。

 

趁他还在得意，就被王子异拉住了手腕，猛地被压在了床上，王子异一手攥着他两只纤细的手腕，一手去咯吱他的痒痒肉，“我大不大时间长不长，你不知道？”“啧，子异你这么恶劣，那些喜欢你的女生肯定不知道。”

 

“所以你今天有什么安排？”王子异从蔡徐坤身上爬起来，一边平复自己的呼吸一边拿了个抱枕盖在腿上。“今天吗？看个电影就睡了吧。”“那我陪你好了，今晚在你这屋睡。”“行，你起开点，我拿个衣服。”

 

蔡徐坤就看似毫无防备地在王子异面前撅起屁股，在自己置屋的小箱子里找了条内裤，还有件领口很大的T恤随意穿上坐在了王子异旁边点开了电脑上已经下好的电影。

 

直到电脑屏幕里肌肉壮男把白净瘦弱的男主角压在身下，用又粗又硬的肉棒狠狠贯穿的时候，两个人才发觉了不对，可此时王子异已经勃起了，他确实很大，黑暗中也能看见他勃起的弧度。

 

蔡徐坤似乎被吓了一跳，不过等他反应过来，他赶紧把视频关掉了，连连对王子异道歉，说是朋友发给他说很好看的，他没想到会这样，他的眼神一直忍不住往王子异已经勃起的粗大上面看，最后尴尬的说，“怪我，要不我帮你解决一下？”男生之间互撸早就不是什么稀奇的事，况且这还是自己喜欢的人，自己这样也不算趁人之危吧？于情于理王子异都没法拒绝蔡徐坤的提议。

 

但和王子异想的完全不同的是，他以为蔡徐坤只是用手帮他撸撸，他即便只是用手，王子异也觉得自己能很快射精了。但蔡徐坤在他面前跪了下来，颤抖着小心翼翼拉开了他裤子的拉链，当那根粗长的玩意儿被拉出来的时候，他抬眼看了一眼王子异，这一眼把王子异看得更硬了，他自己不知道这一眼带了多少嗔意，又娇又软，王子异马上就想把他掀在床上操死他。

 

他把王子异的龟头含进嘴里吮吸，王子异倒吸了一口冷气，马上就要交代在他嘴里，他青筋暴起，直接把跪在地上的蔡徐坤拉起来，扔到了床上，顺手撕了他的T恤，就去舔他的乳尖。他把乳晕都狠狠吸进嘴里，蔡徐坤被捣弄得头差点撞上了栏杆。

 

王子异护着他的脑袋把他拖进怀里，狠狠咬上他肉嘟嘟的小嘴，缠着他的舌头狠狠吻他，吻到他都有些缺氧，涎水顺着嘴角流出来。王子异问他：“可以吗？”

 

蔡徐坤乖巧地垂下睫毛点了点头，王子异伸手就拉掉他刚穿上没多久的内裤恶狠狠地说：“刚才就不应该让你穿上。”他正要拿过蔡徐坤桌子上的护手霜润滑，就被蔡徐坤摁下来，从枕头旁边拿了瓶润滑油给他，又听他小声说，我刚刚洗干净了。

 

“坤……你……”蔡徐坤小手糊在他嘴上，“快点。”说完了就翘起小屁股任王子异给他润滑。

 

蔡徐坤喜欢王子异好久了。但是王子异一直跟他仅仅是兄弟关系止乎于礼，他几次若有若无的挑拨，王子异也没什么反馈，他一时间有些心灰意冷，这次他本身洗完澡做好了清洁打算趁舍友都不在自慰的，谁知道王子异就送上门来了。

 

他看到自己就已经有点勃起，蔡徐坤都看在眼里，面上不动声色，心里却有些惊喜，起码他对自己不是一点意思都没有。电影是蔡徐坤的朋友发给他的，说是最近看过得，最不错的GV，甚至还有不错的剧情，蔡徐坤也存着试探的心思，便和王子异一起看了，谁知王子异这么禁不住挑拨。

 

王子异把蔡徐坤抱在身上，让那娇娇嫩嫩的穴完完全全吞下他粗长的性器，进的过程中，蔡徐坤数次被磨蹭着敏感点折磨，爽到他只会在王子异身上喘息，王子异知道他吞吃下这么大的东西不容易，揉捏着他胸前粉红色的茱萸，另一只手撸动着他身前的勃起，还在他耳边打趣，“坤坤好骚好贪吃，你看，都把我全部吞下去了。”

 

其实王子异也被他内里的柔软紧致咬得头皮发麻，恨不得马上就射在他穴里，他又换了好几个姿势操蔡徐坤，宿舍的上下铺被他们俩做出了咯吱咯吱的响声。

 

蔡徐坤被他操射的时候，外面有人敲门，蔡徐坤咬着被子才没发出喘息，王子异摸着他的脊梁把他拿被子包住，才说进来，原来是宿管老师来查宿，看到王子异在蔡徐坤床上躺着，便说道，“你们关系可真好啊。”王子异笑笑回答他，“坤坤不舒服，我陪他一会儿。”宿管老师点了点头，又说：“严重了要去医院啊。”说罢转身离开，又欲言又止地补了一句，“年轻人多注意身体，还是不要纵欲过度的好。你们俩是好孩子，别学你们那些个同学，一群小混球！”

 

把两个人都臊了个大红脸，宿管老师走了，王子异又把蔡徐坤从被子里扒拉出来，掰了他的穴把自己重新送进去，那里已经合不太拢了，骚红的媚肉翻将出来，引得王子异又是一番操弄。蔡徐坤小手去拉王子异的T恤，断断续续埋怨他怎么不脱衣服，王子异爽快地把上衣随手一脱，精壮的上半身就完全裸露在蔡徐坤面前。蔡徐坤着迷地抚过他的胸肌腹肌，在他耳边说，“王子异，你操死我吧。”

 

王子异已经被欲望薰红了眼，蔡徐坤又火上浇油地挑逗他，他自然是操得更来劲了。

 

弄到最后蔡徐坤实在没什么力气了，王子异才放过他，简单给他清理过，搂着人，软玉温香在怀，吻着他的侧脸，“你是不是好早就算计我了？想我干你？嗯？”手下轻轻揉弄着被他完全操肿的穴口，“屁，明明是你勾引我。”蔡徐坤懒洋洋地说。

 

“我会负责的，坤，你嫁进王家肯定不会有人欺负你的！”

 

“滚，谁说要嫁给你了！啊呀呀呀！你别摁呀！疼！”

 

“嫁不嫁？”

 

“嫁嫁嫁，别玩了子异，我真的不行了，让我睡吧。”他凑上去讨好地吻了吻王子异的唇。


End file.
